I forgive you
by darkknightss
Summary: A story about an OC/Bruce Wayne from the past and the future.


Arriving in the Gotham airport, Ashley clutched her handbag to her shoulder as her hazel eyes started to scan over the crowd of people. It'd been a few years since she had been home. After College, she ran off to L.A. Although she left on a few good terms, especially with her best friend Rachel. Looking over at her, all decked out in a woman's suit. A soft smile formed on her lips, as she tried to push her way towards the crowed room. Desperately, needing a hug from her long time friend.

"It's been to long Rach," Ashley cried, as she wrapped her slim arms around her neck slowly embracing her into a tight hug. The feeling of arms wrapping around her own neck, automatically made her smile.

"Maybe next time you won't go running off," Rachel spat. A swarm of guilty flooded into her stomach.

It wasn't planned, at all. It wasn't how she wanted to spend her time after college. But it did do her justice. She met a man, gave her a place to stay, and made her big. It was her dream.

"I know, I'm sorry." She muttered against her neck, and slowly pulled herself off of her friend. Ashley glanced over at Rachel her suit made her look a little to manly. Her lips pursed together, she could feel Rachel's eyes on her.

"What?" She heard Rachel say. Sighing, she swallowed thickly.

"The truth?" Ashley spoke, placing her sunglasses on the top of her wavy dark hair as they walked towards the baggage claim.

"No, I want the lie. What's wrong with the outfit?" It was obvious Rachel was annoyed, she smiled softly giving her a reassuring smile and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"You look like a man, I know you're a DA and all – but seriously? Doesn't Harvey like seeing your curves?" She asked, with a raise of her brows while she stopped in her tracks, waiting for her answer. If she worked with her boyfriend, she would want to show herself off in the public eye.

* * *

"Enough, my wardrobe is fine. Let's get your bags and get you settled." Giving her a slow nod, she fell silent. That conversation wasn't over. Not even close to being over. It was sort of ironic, because their style was completely opposite.

"_You can't be serious. You aren't swearing a sweater to this party!" Rachel cried, looking at Ashley's outfit choice. She was wearing shorts, and a stripped thin sweater. It was very comfortable, and it somewhat showed her curves. Frowning, she looked down at her outfit shrugging her shoulders at Rachel. Her eyes moving towards her body. Rachel was in a mini skirt, and a tank top that certainly did justice towards her nice curves. _

"_Chase is supposed to be at this party." Rachel hummed, playfully. Ashley's eyes went wide, and stared at her outfit once again. _If Chase was going to be there... _She thought to herself, biting down on her lower lip. She wasn't sure about changing. She's never worn anything less than a sweater. The feeling of Rachel's hands on her shoulder relaxed her, as she saw her dangle a beautiful teal tank top. Taking a breath, she snatched the tank top out of Rachel's hand and grabbed at the hem of her sweater, quickly taking it off; and slipped on the tank top. Looking herself in the mirror, she awkwardly stood in front of it. Before she could even think twice about it, she was being dragged out of her dorm room and into the hall._

"_You look hot, let's go."_

_As the two of them made their way across town to one of their classmates house they owned. It was her art classes with all mixed grades. Freshmen, to Senior. And he was a senior. She forgot who it was. All she cared about was Chase. Mr. Goodlooking with a fantastic personality. So the girls in her dorm said. It was time for her to test out the waters herself, whether she was ready for it or not. Ashley was halfway down with her first year at Princeton, and Rachel's third. Rachel knew what she was doing, and Ashley looked up to her as a big sister. One, she never had. _

"_Welcome guys! Drink what you want, but don't break anything. Have fun!" Smiling widely, she looked around the area and spotted Chase with a dirty blonde. Frowning, she watched as Rachel talked with one of their classmates from Law and Rights. _

_Somewhere along the few drinks Ashley has had, and dancing with strangers. Although they weren't exactly strangers, they all mostly went to Princeton. _Who would've thought Princeton kids partied this hard. _She thought to herself, as she swayed her hips back and forth as her buzz started to grow, more and more. And she was dancing with Chase. The feeling of his hands roam all over her body, were intoxicating. Or maybe it was the liquor. She didn't care. _

"_Wanna take this elsewhere?" He spoke, and she froze. Would she not think about it, or think about it. She swallowed thickly, feeling his fingers go up and down her sides and reaching their way up her stomach, and to her breasts. Her breath hitched, and she tried to move out of his hold. _

"_Sorry, but no." She breathed out, trying not to sound so drunk. But it came out so much of a slur, he didn't understand one word she said._

"_Come on lets go upstairs-" He spoke, and she turned around and pushed him away. "No, thanks." She said it again, firmly this time. But he grabbed her waist pulling her close. Before her chest could hit his, she was stopped and heard a loud gasp. Feeling a push, her body went backwards and she landed on her ass – her back hitting the couch and she reached for her head, now pounding. _

"_That's my nose you son of a bitch!" She heard a male say, she closed her eyes and honestly wished she was elsewhere. "Ashley? Ashley! Ash—" She heard her name being called and she opened her eyes her head still pounding, the view of Rachel in front of her face startled her, and made her clutch her chest. Quickly getting up, Ashley looked around the area. Everyone was in fights. Her eyes went wide, and she could feel someone pulling her. _

"_Keep up! Come on!" She could hear Rachel. Attempting to run with her, so unsure of where she was even going. And it hit her like a bunch of bricks just as to what happened. Chase was trying to get in her pants, and someone punched him in the face. Gasping, she stopped in her tracks._

* * *

"_Who hit Chase?" She shrieked, swallowing hard while she threw her hands in the air and fell down on the wet grass falling into a fit of laughter. The sound of Rachel sighing, and footsteps and they were loud. "What's she doing?" She heard a male voice, she turned her head looking up at a tall figure that had a black eye. Frowning, she turned her body trying to get a better look at him. It was Bruce, Rachel's childhood friend. "Hey, he's cuuuute Rach." She winked at Rachel, and layed her back on the grass staring out into the darkness. _

Rachel showed her the room she would be staying in until she found a place of her own which shouldn't be to soon since Rachel hooked her up and being a sectary at the DA office. And it obviously payed the bills. Looking around the large room, she opened up the window the warm city's air flowed into her room, licking her lips slowly she took in a breath of air. Ashley missed the smell of the city when it was summer.

"I'll be at the office, Ash. Call me if you need anything. Love you!" Rachel yelled. "Love you too!" She shouted loudly after her while she stared down at her 4 suitcases full of her belongings. The rest of it is getting shipped here. In the back of her mind, she hoped that she would be getting her own place as soon as possible. Turning her shoulder to look over at the clock. It was 6 in the afternoon, and she hadn't had anything to eat since her flight left LA early in the morning. Curious if one of her favorite restaurants was still here. Grabbing the keys, and her bag she slipped her heels on and made her way out of the condo. Picking up her phone, she scrolled threw the contacts of her phone book. It made her wonder if any of her friends still lived here. Ashley was one of the few that got out of the city as quick as she possibly could. Terrible things were constantly happening, till still the day standing. It was surprising that she was back. Once she was standing in front of the familiar building, she noticed it was named differently.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She shouted and made her way into the restaurant walking up to the hostess, who was wearing almost nothing. It made her narrow her eyes slightly, _so unprofessional._ She thought to herself, as she put on her award winning smile.

"Hi, would you happen to know if Ms. Miller still owned this building?" She asked. The women just stared at her. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and looked around the area. The food on the tables looked well to eat, and right now – she couldn't be picky.

"I'll have a table for one." She spoke up.

"Just one?" The host sassed. She cocked her head, and just simply grinned. Following the skanky women, towards her table. She heard a roar of laughter, and turned her head to see what was funny. Ashley blamed it on her curious personality. Once landed on the man who was laughing, her heart almost stopped, and she continued to stare causing her to run into the host.

"Ouch!" The women cried, "I'm sorry-" She stated and sat down in the chair and swallowed thickly. Ashley's mind went blank, and her eyes wandered back towards the table her gaze locking with his. Ducking her head low, she fumbled to grab the menu and opened it up trying to distract herself. _No, no. Not yet. _She wasn't ready to face Bruce yet. Although it's been a well overdue conversation, she still wasn't ready. Not that it was her fault, it all fell on him.

"Ashley?" Picking up her head, she was staring up at Bruce Wayne himself. Giving him a soft smile, she nodded slowly. The sound of a chair pulling itself out, she watched as Bruce decided he would take a seat opposite from her. She stared at him, narrowing her eyes into his own.

"Been awhile," She commented, as she licked her lower lips and straighten her back. Her eyes falling on his features. _He looked so god damn good._ She breathed in, and out. He was still silent, probably taking in her own features as well.

"I know, this isn't the right place for our next conversation. Would you follow me out to the back? Or we can leave. It's been far to long." She pressed her jaw together, unsure if she was flattered or pissed off. Or both. Ashley was both.

"Actually, I do mind. I'm starving." She snapped, looking down at her menu. Who did Bruce think he was? Some god? Some guy trying to sweep her off her feet? No. She was still pissed from the past. And although, deep down she forgave him. But right now, she had the right to be upset.

"I'm sorry, it's just that – It's been far to long. You have to agree on that with me, Ashley." Sighing, she looked down at her menu again and swallowed thickly. It had been far to long. Not that she had anything to do with that. It wasn't her choice. It wasn't like she had the choice of Bruce getting up, and leaving for 8 years out of the blue. It almost made her bitter, because they had something very special. Still bitter.

"Let me eat. And then we can play catch up, Bruce Wayne."


End file.
